Magie
La magie est le nom donné à tout phénomène d'origine spirituelle ou matricienne, ainsi qu'aux pouvoirs individuels d'une personne. Élément présent tout au long de l'histoire, elle en est l'élément perturbateur qui lance l'aventure de Wonderful. Carmine emploie le terme "Fluide Bleu" pour décrire la magie, qui pour lui est synonyme d'imagination et qui possède en effet l'apparence d'un fluide bleu. Origine et utilisation La magie n'a pas d'origine définie. Elle serait apparue avec les Constellations, il y a plus de mille ans, se manifestant notamment sous la forme d'un monde spirituel d'où viennent toutes les légendes et créatures fantastiques. La magie est de nature spirituelle, et les humains ne peuvent pas l'utiliser. Les créatures spirituelles ont une biologie différente qui leur permet d'user de magie: elles possèdent un système similaire au système sanguin, qui leur permet d'acheminer la magie à travers leur corps sous forme d'un liquide bleu secrété par des vésicules situés près du coeur. Ce liquide passe à travers les pores de la peau de certains endroits (notamment les mains ou le dos) et s'enflamme au contact de l'air. Le mental de la créature donne différentes propriétés à ces flammes, changeant leur nature et effets au besoin. Depuis la création de la Matrice par Kanzer, les créatures matriciennes possèdent un système similaire. Magiciens Les humains du monde physique ne sont pas capables d'utiliser la magie, leur corps n'étant pas fait pour l'accommoder. Toutefois, certains humains possèdent un potentiel magique, qui ne peut s'activer qu'au contact de magie existante; ils font alors passer le courant magique par leur sang. La magie obéit à un système binaire: soit physique, soit spirituelle, elle ne peut être des deux à la fois. La création de la Matrice et la naissance de la magie matricienne répond à ce problème, créant un système magique compatible avec ces deux options. Parmi les magiciens connus, on peut citer: * Dame Leona, Contractante de Shanoé, qui se sert de ses dons d'illusion pour prétendre lire l'avenir. * Carmine, Contractant de Starlight Blade. Son pouvoir de prédilection est la projection astrale, qui lui permet de temporairement quitter son corps. * Kanzer, Desmos de Carmine et Starlight Blade. Il est le premier être de la Matrice. * Jabberwocky, dont le corps de cristal venant du monde spirituel laisse passer la magie. * Aurélie, qui possède un potentiel magique réveillé par Cobalt. * Cobalt, qui possède un potentiel magique réveillé par la Matrice. Pouvoirs magiques Malgré la nature versatile de la magie, certains pouvoirs sont propres aux magiciens qui en usent. * Projection astrale: La capacité de séparer temporairement son âme et son corps, afin notamment d'accéder à un plan spirituel tel Wonderland Beta. Carmine s'en sert le plus. * Matérialisation: Faire apparaitre un objet à partir de rien; invoquer un objet qui se trouve ailleurs. * Télékinésie: Contrôler un objet à distance, déplacer par la pensée. C'est le pouvoir de prédilection d'Aurélie. * Création: En se servant des ressources de la Kanzer Factory, Kanzer parvient à donner la vie aux Créatures. * Aide à l'art: Carmine parvient à réussir ses dessins en mêlant du Fluide Bleu aux données de sa tablette graphique. Ce "pouvoir" lui étant apparu avant même qu'il ne porte le collier, il est également possible que ce soit simplement une explication qu'il trouve à son talent artistique. Pouvoirs propres aux Contractants Les Contractants et Desma possèdent des pouvoirs qu'un magicien ordinaire n'a pas, renforçant ainsi leur rôle de "guide magique" auprès des humains. Certains de ces pouvoirs peuvent être appris à d'autres magiciens par un Desmos. * Tissage: Le voile d'entre les mondes peut être traversé par un être spirituel, ou l'âme projetée d'un Contractant physique. Il est également possible de couper des morceaux ou filaments de ce voile, et de s'en servir comme raccourcis pour ouvrir des portails entre les mondes. Selon Misane, ce don est très rare, et possède une nature héréditaire. * Mots de passe: Il est possible d'utiliser un mot ou une phrase clé pour déclencher un sort en particulier. Quiconque répète un mot de passe même par accident peut activer le sort. Ils peuvent également servir à résumer de longues explications en les concentrant dans une seule phrase: quiconque l'entend comprendra alors la totalité du message, sans risque de corruption ou de déformation. Mots de passe connus La grande majorité des mots de passe utilisés dans Wonderful sont des citations en anglais tirées de Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, le livre préféré de Carmine. * "Down the rabbit hole": Permet de séparer l'âme du passeur de son corps et de le transporter à Wonderland Alpha. * "You're nothing but a pack of cards": Permet au passeur de quitter Wonderland et de retourner dans son corps. * "What's the difference between a raven and a writing desk?": Résume l'explication de Carmine quant à la différence vitale entre la Bête et Jabberwocky. * "Can you play croquet?": Résume le discours de Carmine aux Créatures, qui autrement ne peuvent pas comprendre son message littéraire. * "All persons more than a mile high have to leave the court": Résume le plan de Kanzer pour battre Jabberwocky. * "It doesn't matter which way I go"/"So as long as I get somewhere": Résume le plan de Carmine aux personnages afin de les escorter hors de Wonderland Beta, condamné à mourir. Divers * D'un point de vue extra-diégétique, les mots de passe permettent de ne pas répéter une explication ou un plan que le lecteur connaît déjà, sans faire d'ellipse. * Les mots de passe peuvent être sous forme de court dialogue. * Le critère séparant un magicien d'un non-magicien est inconnu. Toutefois, les humains pourvus de magie sont souvent présentés comme de grands rêveurs. * La magie est héréditaire et se transmet au fil des générations. Catégorie:Spirituels Catégorie:Magie